Minecraft Heroes: The Adventures of Pixel
by ThePixelHero
Summary: Join Pixel in his awesome adventures through Minecraftia! Encounter different crazy events with him! Please review and suggest a mod to me or maybe a famous Minecrafter! Better yet, come up with your own character! Give me the name, age, gender, the personality and the appearance of him/her and hope to be futured! :D
1. Chapter 1: THANK YOU MINECRAFT!

The Adventures of Pixel!

A stupid Minecraft fanfiction collection of Pixel's nonsense adventures! Kind of like Smosh really…BUT ITS THEIR IDEAS NOT GONNA USE THEM!

(A/N)

I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT. MY OC, PIXEL IS MINE!

Starring

ThePixelHero (Pixel), RT-D2 (RT), AngelPie (Angel), AwkwArdJustin (Justin), NesteaLord (Andre), and HamsterPig (Andrew)

Adventure 1: THANK YOU MINECRAFT!

Pixel woke up from his bed and yawned. He got down the stairs only to see RT-D2 (RT) eating all the bread. "HEY!" yelled Pixel "I WAS GONNA EAT SOME YOU STUPID MORON!" RT only stared for a few seconds and shoved more bread in his mouth.

"THAT'S IT!" Pixel grabbed the nearest dead bush he found and threw it at RT. Now that shouldn't have hurt anyone but it did harm RT (because RT looks like a weakling, duh). End result? ENDLESS PAIN. "OWWWWW!" screamed RT "THAT HURT! NOW I HAVE 1 HEART LEFT!" Pixel only burst out laughing, which made RT angry. He grabbed Pixel's My Little Pony model collection (I have no explanation of this) and threw them at him. Now, those ponies happened to have actual mini metal swords strapped to their hands and those actually hurt Pixel. "OUCH!" screamed Pixel "NOW I HAVE HALF A HEART LEFT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

They chased each other around the room and started a food fight. Andre, Justin, and Andrew woke up due to the commotion and checked out what was happening. All they saw was 2 idiotic brothers who are food fighting. They looked at each other and shrugged. They joined in, making it a free-for-all.

They suddenly stopped as they heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? Pixel got up, ate the butter on his clothes and straightened his hair (What? It might be a hot girl at the door) Well, he was right after all. Pixel opened the door and saw a TURBO HOT GIRL AT THE ENTRANCE. "Hello!" she greeted "I'm-"She stopped and stared at the mess Pixel and his friends made. "Uh…" she coughed 'I'll come back later…" She turned to leave but Pixel grabbed her hand. They both blushed. "Wait!" said Pixel, embarrassed "Let's talk outside."

They went to Pixel's farm and sat down on the bench. Pixel brought two apple juices and gave one to the girl. "So…what's your name?" he asked "I'm ThePixelHero. You can call me Pixel." "I'm AngelPie" she answered "Call me Angel." "Nice name" he grinned "Am I dead? Because I can see a heavenly being right here." (Geddit? Geddit?) Angel' cheeks turned crimson. She smiled evilly and said "Am I a villain right now? Because I'm about to be foiled a 15 year old" (My actual age is 13…LOL) "Alright, Alright, let's stop!" Pixel laughed "We're gonna kill each other of humor" "Anyway…"giggled Angel "I need some help in something." "What is it?" he asked "Need a super awesome guy to save you?" "Uh, no." said Angel "I need help in building my house." "Oh, ok!" he nodded "Why though? "Well…" Angel seemed nervous now "I have a mob problem." "Really?" Pixel snorted "I can take care of those mobs in one go. What mobs are there?" Angel smiled nervously "The Enderdragon's son."

**CLIFFHANGER! LOL! I hope you guys enjoy this series! Check out my Fnaf fanfic, The Fox and The Chick!**

**I'll give you the Character profiles soon! Watch for Adventure #2: HOW TO NOT TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**


	2. Chapter 2: How To NOT Train Your Dragon

The Adventures of Pixel!

A stupid Minecraft fanfiction collection of Pixel's nonsense adventures! Kind of like Smosh really…BUT ITS THEIR IDEAS NOT GONNA USE THEM!

(A/N)

I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT. MY OC, PIXEL IS MINE! REVIEW PLEASE!

Starring

ThePixelHero (Pixel), RT-D2 (RT), AngelPie (Angel), AwkwArdJustin (Justin), NesteaLord (Andre), and HamsterPig (Andrew)

Adventure #2: How to NOT Train Your Dragon!

-POV: Pixel-

Helping a hot girl is one thing. Helping her in a dragon problem is another. Pixel put on his Favorite armor and grabbed his Flame Bow. He picked up his Diamond Sword with Unbreaking and Sharpness. He also brushed his hair (He was gonna be with a chick alright?), got his spare armor and weapons, some healing potions and butter apples, then went downstairs.

He was intending to sneak out without being noticed by his friends. But of course, he got caught. Pixel went down only just to see his friends with their armor and weapons with them. Shoot. "Guys" he sighed "What're you doing?" "We're coming with you to help with that hot chick, Angel's problem!" smiled Justin "What did you think?" He shook his head "No, you can't come" he said very, very, reasonably "Besides, you guys suck at Mob Fighting." "Oh yeah?" challenged Andrew "I'll show you! YAAA!" Everyone else charges along with Andrew. Pixel face-palmed and just stood there.

Andrew tripped over his own foot and fell down. Andre tried to jump over Andrew but he stepped on his shoelace and fell too. Justin slipped on a banana peel and knocked himself out by hitting his head on the hilt of Andrew's sword. RT, however, just lagged so much he ended up midair and fell on his own dumbbell collection (Why does he collect those, I don't know). Which resulted into getting him knocked out.

Pixel just played his IPhone while all this happened (this fanfic of MC as all mods installed existing and non-existing). By the time he got 56 in Flappy Bird, they were all knocked out. So he put his phone away, dropped Slime balls all over them (which was so funny), and went to Angel's plot.

He saw her with no armor but with a single Iron sword. "Where's your armor?" he asked "Got stolen?" She nodded sadly and went over to a chest. She pulled out four steaks and gave two to him. "It's all I've got" she sighed, and spread her arms "Make yourself at home."

A few hours later, they built a large stone house with a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, a dining room, a game room, and a storage room. Angel wiped the sweat off her head. "Whew!" she said, tired "That took a while. It looks great!"

It DID look great. They worked together on both the design and the actual building. They made a pretty good team. Then he remembered something. "Where's the Enderdragon?" asked Pixel "You said there was a dragon." "It's the Enderdragon's son actually." answered Angel "It usually comes at dark." Pixel glanced at the sky. It was nearing sundown. "Let's get suit up."

They put on their armor and divided the healing potions and butter apples. Angel readied her bow. "Any second now…" she whispered "There!" She fires an arrow at the figure and it says "WOAH!" Huh?! It dodges the arrow and lands on the ground with hands up. Pixel raises up his torch and sees…RT?! I wanted to go to him and smack his face but I couldn't do that in front of Angel. So he gritted his teeth and says "What are you doing here?!" RT grinned nervously "I'm helping you guys!" he exclaimed "You need more help right?" Angel frowned "This job is too dangerous for you" she said, her voice firm" You need to go!" "But I've brought friends!" protested RT "Guys! Come out!" Pixel stared in horror as his friends came out of the woods that surrounded Angel's plot. They all grinned as if this was a party. "You all need to leave!" said Angel, fear in her voice now "NOW!" "Yeah guys!" yelled Pixel "Go!"

RT got angry. "We just want to help Pixel!" he whined "We won't leave until we helped Angel. Hey that rhymes!" Pixel was about to call him a moron when the night became darker. He looked up and saw… the dragon.

OH, COME ON! Pixel tackled RT as the dragon breathed dark fire on the spot where he was standing. "Thanks bro!" stuttered RT "I guess I never should have come!" "You only realize that now?!" yelled RT as the dragon landed on the newly built house, destroying the roof. _I KNEW we should've taken care of the dragon first_ thought Pixel as he drew his bow. He shot an arrow but the beast dodged with amazing speed and landed on the ground, crushing the farm. Then he got his sword and charged at the dragon. It blew fire at him but he jumped out of the way. He leaped, trying to slash his blade but the dragon's hand brought him down to the ground.

Angel screamed as he was pinned on the ground. _This is it_ he grumbled to himself, feeling the dragon's heat growing hotter _Maybe I might get to go to the Aether…_ He braced himself, but instead of feeling burned, he felt….wet? Pixel opened his eyes and saw that the Enderdragon was licking him like a dog. Woah. That was cool. "Hey!" I laughed, being tickled by the dragon's tongue "Let me go!" Amazingly, it obeyed. It got off me and flew up a tall oak tree. It started removed the arrows that was embedded on it legs.

Angel ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Blushing, he hugged back. "I thought you were dead for sure!" she whispered, relieved that he was alive. "How did you survive?" Pixel looked up at the dragon and watched it fly around and blow fire around the sky. "I guess it was lonely" he said, smiling "It just wants a friend." Angel grinned "It likes you better than me." She kissed his cheek "You'll be his owner" he blushed. It wasn't every day that you get a dragon for a pet and a kiss from a pretty girl. Even if it was only on the cheek.

"Soooo…" he was embarrassed to say it but he asked "Wanna just live with me instead?" "Angel brightened "Sure!"

So there he was, on the back of is awesome pet dragon with his friends and they soared to the night sky.

**THAT WAS AWESOME! Well, please review and submit your ideas on mods, minecrafters, and your own OCs! Coming up next; Dungeon Mayhem!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dungeon Runners! Part 1

**The Adventures of Pixel**

**(A/N)**

**I do not own Minecraft, blablabla, only my OCs are mine and the OCs from other people are theirs. Pixel and his friends find an abandoned dungeon full of mobs and treasures. Will they escape with all that booty?! Maybe. Introducing…echomist66!**

**Adventure 3: Dungeon Runners Part 1**

-POV: Pixel-

Pixel threw the pork chops to his pet dragon, Blaze. He was really happy ever since he helped Angel by building her a house (which got destroyed by Blaze, long story) and moved into his house. In fact, she's in the same room as his. But not on the same bed. LOL.

His face must've looked weird because when Justin came, he asked "Why do you look like that?" He shook his head and said "Nothing" "You like her, don't you?" asked Justin "You always have that face when you're looking at her" Pixel was tempted to throw Justin to Blaze and let him get eaten. "Why do you say that?" he asked "She's my friend." "You want her more than a friend, don't you?" pressed Justin "Admit it!" "FINE!" yelled Pixel, causing Blaze to whimper "I do like her, OK?!" Justin sighed. "Dude, just tell her. I-"

He was interrupted by Andrew running towards them. "Guys!" he shouted "I found a treasure map!" "Really?!" asked Justin in disbelief "Show us!" Andrew shoved the map into Justin's arms and waited for Justin to finish. Pixel looked over his shoulder and examined the map. The trail started at their house. Weird. They heard a female voice say "HEY!" and they jumped in surprise. They turned around and saw a girl elf with brown hair and a leafy dress. She wore green ballet shoes and pink flowers in her hair.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked Pixel "You look like Legolas' counterpart but your just a girl!" Awkward silence. The girl went up to Pixel and slapped him super hard. Blaze roared as Pixel stumbled on the impact. Andrew and Justin were all like "Oooooooooh! You just got slapped by a girl!" Pixel finally got better quickly enough for Blaze to teleport him 10 feet above the elf (Blaze is an Enderdragon) and for Pixel to knock her down with his bucket.

The she-elf had enough and used her DisguiseCraft Mod to her advantage. She turned into a wolf and pounced on him. Before she can rip Pixel's throat off, an arrow suddenly embedded itself right next to her paw. Angel, Andre, and RT appeared with bows drawn. "Stay down, wolf!" shouted RT "Or I'll shoot you for real!" The elf-wolf growled and changed back into an elf. She held her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. My name is echomist66 but you can call me Echo." She said politely "I was looking for a guy named HamsterPig or Andrew. Have you seen him?" All eyes landed on Andrew. "What?" he protested "I didn't take the awesome map that leads to a dungeon full of treasures and mobs!" "Dude," Andre sighed "Hand it over" Andrew whimpered as he gave the map to Echo. "Thank you" smiled Echo "For that, you can join me on the greatest adventure ever!" Dramatic music played for no reason as the group looked at each other and looked back at Echo. Together, they said "We don't wanna."

**LOL! I guess I should explain all that. They were just messing with Echo and WILL go on the adventure. Stay tuned for Part 2! It will come out super soon! Also check out my YouTube channel! /user/radeliteteam**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: Dungeon Runners

**The Adventures of Pixel**

**(A/N)**

**I do not own Minecraft! Enjoy part 2 of Dungeon Runners! **

**Adventure 3: Dungeon Runners Part 2**

-POV: Pixel-

Echo stared in disbelief at Pixel and his friends when they declined her offer. Pixel watched, satisfied, for a few minutes and finally said "Just kidding! We're in!"

Everyone started preparing for the journey. They put on their armor and got the weapons, food, water, and tools. Echo was waiting for them at the garden.

"You all ready?" she asked "You better not say no."

"We're ready" said Angel "Let's go!"

They followed the map going through mountains and valleys. They stopped at villages or forests for rest. Finally, after three days, they got to the entrance of the dungeon. "Finally!" whooped RT "Let's get some booty!" He started running to the doorway when Echo yelled "STOP!"

Pixel watched in horror as the spiked boulder went barreling towards RT, his brother. Quick as an eagle, Angel shot an exploding arrow on the rock and another in front of RT, which expanded into an iron dome. The stone exploded into a million pieces and hit the iron dome. When it cleared, they all rushed to the dome.

RT was shaken up. He was helped out of the shelter and sat down on the ground.

"Thanks for the help, Angel" he shuddered "I would've been creamed!"

"Next time, don't be so stupid!" snapped Angel "Be careful in dungeons!"

"Let's just rest." Said Echo "Then we start exploring." They settled down and started eating lunch.

As Pixel ate his cheeseburger, Angel came up to him. Immediately, his mind went fuzzy. She sat down next to him and he could smell her sweet fruity smell….

"Hey" said Angel "Tired?"

"Me?" snorted Pixel "Nah. I could run 5000 miles. Probably"

Angel laughed, making the butterflies in his stomach flutter faster. She quietly chewed her sandwich as she watched RT, Andre, and Justin mess around the lake by splashing each other.

"You know, ever since I met these guys, I knew you were the leader" she whispered "It was quite obvious"

"Aw, I'm not much of a leader" laughed Pixel "I'm just…a guy"

"A guy who is about to get owned by a girl"

"Yeah…wait what?"

Without a warning, she pounced on him. Pixel yelped as she jumped and tried to get out of the way. But she landed on him and they started to roll around.

"Whatrudoingowstopgahouch!" screamed Pixel as they started tumbling down the small hill they went up to.

When they finally stopped, he opened his eyes and saw Angel panting on top of him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, laughing "I done no nothin' woman!"

She shushed him "I was just messing with you" she whispered "Come on"

They made it back up and saw that everyone was staring at him. Echo was scowling at Angel weirdly.

"We have to go" she told everyone "Treasure doesn't wait"

She dashed in the entrance without waiting.

"OK…." Said RT "Let's do this" he followed along with the others.

They entered the dungeon to find a horde of elemental creepers. "Everybody split up!" They divided into groups of two and he ended up with Echo. They took on flame creepers and water creepers. He decapitated two of them and cut four more in half. Echo vaulted in front of him and stabbed a water creeper, making it explode into a geyser. They were both drenched.

"Go!" shouted Echo, killing two earth creepers "Help Justin and Andrew!"

Pixel looked back and saw both Andrew and Justin being surrounded by…cookie creepers. He leaped on one and started eating it. It screeched and started running around in circles. Andrew and Justin started chowing down on the other creepers too. Once they finished, the whole area was cleared. Angel limped toward him, grinning.

"I sprained an ankle but got so much loot!" she exclaimed "Look!"

She showed him a bunch of different stuff. His eyes widened.

"Nice" he said, impressed "Where'd you get the 3 diamonds?"

"From the earth creeper" answered Angel "Lucky me"

Echo went to them, dripping wet.

"You need to dry up, both of you" mused Angel "Here"

She held the torch near them and they started to feel warm.

"Thank you" muttered Echo "Let's go to the next area"

They went up to the door and hesitated.

"Well?" asked RT "Who wants to go first?"

Pixel rolled his eyes and kicked the door open. They encountered a parkour course. The bottom was filled with lava. All the platforms were ice. Andre's face paled. Justin had a poker face. Andrew fainted. Angel and Echo gripped his arms. He turned red, from the heat and embarrassment. He gently pulled away and examined the obstacles. He noticed that they were patterned to let anyone who takes on the course fall. He thought for a moment and looked up. There were stalactites that were big enough for…

"I've got it!" he exclaimed "RT! Give me your rope collection!"

RT quickly protested. "Dude!" he refused "I love mah ropes!" He stroked them lovingly.

Pixel groaned in frustration and grabbed the whole collection. Ignoring the screaming, Pixel hoisted the ropes and started flinging them around the stalactites. It took a while, but he was able to do ropes for all the spikes.

To make a long story short, they made it through with a whole lot of complaining from RT, a bunch of close calls and a drop of a whole bag of chips, they made it to the other side.

"We did it!" shouted Andre in triumph "Wait…why didn't we just build our way to the end?"

"Uhhhhh…" Pixel rubbed his head "Because it would be way more awesome to just swing our way across!"

They entered the third room and encountered a FREAKIN' PACK OF CHARGED CREEPERS! They quickly drew their bow and arrows and started picking them off one by one. One of them got near Angel and she had to separate from the group. He realized that she was going too far from them.

"ANGEL!" he screamed "YOU HAVE TO GET BACK HERE OR ELSE YOU'LL-"

BOOM! The explosion rocked the room. The creepers were flown back and Angel was thrown away. He heard a sickening _crack!_ And he quickly rushed toward her. He reached her and saw that her sprained foot was bent in a horrible angle. Angel's face was streaked with tears from the pain she was feeling.

"Angel," he whispered "Are you alright?"

"No" gasped Angel "This sucks, really bad!"

He picked her up and carried her towards the others, stumbling as the other creepers were charging back towards him. Suddenly, he tripped and fell on top Angel. She screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped "RT! Get her!"

RT nodded and ran to lug Angel while the others covered him. The creepers were already swarming to them. Pixel groaned and drew his sword. He charged towards the horde, intending to sacrifice himself or do something heroic when something in his chest glowed. Pixels swirled around him and pushed the creepers back. He yelled and an explosion blacked him out.

**Hey guys! Please send in more OCs via PM or reviews! My FNAF fanfic, The Fox and the Chick, WILL be continued and I will upload some videos in my YouTube channel! Anyway, part 3 coming soon!**


End file.
